Tsun Dere
by Akita Fisayu
Summary: Musuh besar Luka adalah terong. Apa saja yang dilakukan Master dan vocaloid lain untuk menyatukan mereka? Berhasilkah? One-shot, OOC, dll.


**Tsun Dere**

-Vocaloid-

Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp.

Megurine Luka x Kamui Gakupo

Genre : Humor/Romance

By : Akita Fisayu

0-0

Musuh besar Luka adalah terong. Karena itu, kalau Gakupo lewat sambil bawa terong, Luka pasti langsung kabur atau -minimal- memalingkan muka. Pokoknya alergi bangetlah.

Suatu hari, Master mengadakan rapat tertutup yang tidak boleh dihadiri Luka dan Gakupo.

"Kalian tahu, kan, selama ini Luka selalu menghindari Gackpoid?" tanya Master yang disambut anggukan dari para vocaloid.

"Aku punya cara untuk menyatukan mereka!" sambung Master dengan wajah cerah.

"Bagus, Master! Setujuu..!" Setelah itu, Master dan vocaloid lainnya berembuk dengan serius.

"Master, kita comblangin aja sekalian" celetuk Taito.

"Noo~!" Luki kontan menggebrak meja.

Hening…

"Eh, sori… Bakal aku ganti, kok…" kata Luki, nyengir. Melihat meja yang digebraknya rusak berat.

".. Taitoo… Tumben kau cerdaass~~!" puji Kaito, yang malah mendapat _glare_ dari Taito.

"Diam kau, baka aniki.." ketus Taito yang sukses membuat Kaito pundung di pojokan.

"Baka-baka-baka-bakaa~~!" ujar semua anggota keluarga Shion kompak. Kecuali Kaiko yang memang pendiam.

"Haish, sama kakak tertua kok gitu! Kita lanjutin aja rapatnya, Master!" ucap Miku dan Mikuo. Masa bodoh sama keluarga autis ntu..

"Ngg.. Usul Taito itu bagus sekali dan tidak terpikir olehku. Jadi, kita sudah sepakat, kan?" tanya Master.

"Gue nggak! Masa imouto ku yang imut dan cantik itu dicomblangin ma banci taman lawang yang nggak laku-laku!" seru Luki.

"Jangan ejek kakakku banci! Dasar incest!" bentak Gakuko.

"Aku nggak incest, Gakupo emang banci! Masa cowok rambutnya panjang!"

"Ted dari Utauloid juga panjang rambutnya, tapi tetap disebut cowok!"

Di tempat Utauloid…

"Hachiih!" seru Ted yang tiba-tiba bersin.

"Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin aku, nih… Mungkin karena aku ganteng.."

"Pede amat! Gosipin kamu yang pacaran ma Teto, sih, iya! Dasar koki nggak becus!" sela Sora yang ketumpahan 'kuah'nya Ted, sewot.

"Apa kau bilang! Pirang jelek!"

"Merah palsu!"

"Sesama jelek jangan bertengkar doong…"

"Diam kau, Ritsu!" bentak Ted dan Sora.

Kembali ke tempat Vocaloid…

"Yosh, ayo kita lakukan!" teriak semuanya riang, setelah ber high five bersama.

"Luki, jangan dibocorkan, ya, rencananya!" ancam Miki. Luki tetap bersikukuh dengan tangan dilipat di dada.

"Megurine Luka akan ku hapus keberadaannya kalau kau tidak mau" kata Master sambil menatap Luki dengan tajam.

"Kalau Luka dihapus, kalian nggak akan bisa njalanin rencananya dong" balas Luki menantang.

"Kau pilih mana, kehilangan Luka atau melihat Luka bahagia?" tanya Akaito.

"Emang dia bisa bahagia sama si samurai _wannabe _itu?" cibir Luki. Tapi setelah dikasih ikan tuna, Luki mengangguk setuju dengan wajah mirip kucing.

-0-

Rencana 1…

Meiko dan Haku ngajak Luka dan Gakupo ke bar. Tujuannya, sih, pas mereka mabuk, keduanya bisa saling jatuh cintaa… Tapi, karena dihadang-hadang Luki dan anti sake, Luka dan Gakupo menolak.

"Lebih baik makan tuna/terong daripada minum sake" kata mereka.

(Rencana 1 -GAGAL TOTAL-)

Rencana 2…

Miku dan Mikuo minta tolong agar Luka dan Gakupo mencarikan negi mereka yang raib, tapi Gakupo langsung menyodorkan sebuah negi dan langsung ngeloyor pergi.

"Gomen, neginya tadi aku pakai buat nyikat WC, gozaru…"

(Rencana 2 -GAGAL TOTAL-)

Rencana 3…

"Ayo kita piknik!" ajak Master ceria. Semuanya merinding melihat Master.

'_Master kesambet jin apa nih? Jin Ifrit kali ya?_' batin mereka ngelantur.

Sesampainya di tempat piknik, Luka dan Gakupo yang asyik memandangi pemandangan diam-diam ditinggal oleh Master dkk.

"Cih" Luka dan Gakupo langsung membuang muka saat mereka bertatapan dengan panik. Karena ogah ngomong sama bawa bekal sendiri-sendiri, Luka dan Gakupo pencar.

Di kantor Master..

"Astaganaga! HP ku ketinggalan!" Dan sialnya, Gakupo yang tadi melihat sebuah HP, memungut lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah.

(Rencana 3 -GAGAL TOTAL-)

Rencana 4…

Master memaksa Luka dan Gakupo untuk berduet dan menyanyikan lagu Magnet. Karena nggak bisa membantah, persiapan pun dilakukan, dan Master yakin 100% kalau rencananya berhasil.

"HUAAAA!"

Nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan, Nigaito kesandung kabel dan merusak semua property yang ada. Master pun cengok dan mencoret rencana 4 dari rencana 'congratulations'nya.

(Rencana 4 -GAGAL TOTAL-)

Rencana 5…

Kaito minta dibelikan es krim rasa jeruk campur wortel. Dengan harapan, Luka dan Gakupo bisa saling menyukai saat mencari es krim itu. Tapi Luka, dengan cepat, menyeret Gumi.

"Nih. Gumi, kan, punya banyak wortel, terus bajunya kan kuning. Jadi, deh, es krim jeruk campur wortel" kata Luka saat Kaito memandangnya dengan mulut ternganga.

"Bukan ituu~~!"

(Rencana 5 -GAGAL TOTAL-)

Rencana 6…

Dell mengurung Luka dan Gakupo di lab komputer. Tapi 1 kesalahan yang dilakukan Dell..

Karena ada layanan wi-fi, Luka dan Gakupo asyik berselancar di dunia maya tanpa memedulikan kalau mereka sedang dikurung di lab komputer. Jadi, bukannya mempererat, Dell malah membuat mereka tak bertegur sapa sama sekali, apa lagi bertatap muka!

(Rencana 6 -GAGAL TOTAL-)

-0-

Master dan yang lainnya menyerah. Tak ada cara lagi yang terpikirkan oleh mereka.

"Huaaah… Benar-benar hati baja, mereka nggak goyah sedikitpun!" keluh Meiko.

"Betul, betul, betul!" seru si kembar Kagamine.

"Gaaah…! Oi, Len, Rin! Kalian ku izinkan melindas mereka dengan road roller! Capek guaa…" jerit Kaito yang benar-benar frustasi.

"Sebelum kalian lakukan itu, aku yang akan melindas kalian" tukas Luki.

"Hei, kalian semua! Lihat ke luar!" teriak Hakuo dan Meito. Mengagetkan Master dan vocaloid lainnya.

"Ada apaan?" "Jeruk raksasa, ya?" "Es krim jumbo?" "Sungai sake?" "Pesta wortel dadakan?"

Hakuo dan Meito yang keki langsung menghancurkan tembok hingga tembus ke luar.

Daan… JRENG, JRENG, JREENG!

Luka dan Gakupo gandengan tangan, dan saling menyuapi es krim! Semuanya pun mengamati diam-diam, takut ketahuan. Tapi jika ada seorang laki-laki berambut biru dan bermarga Shion di tengah-tengah mereka…

"ES KRIIM!" teriak Kaito sambil nyaplok di tubuh Gakupo.

"GYAAAAAAAAA! BAKAITOO!"

-End-


End file.
